Cabinets with high-frequency vibrators for removing particles from objects are well known. However, applicant has no knowledge of a jig for supporting die cast engine blocks with coated sand cores in relatively large die castings which require not only special support, but also particular parts against which vibrators can be placed and urged in order to effectively remove the disintegrated cores.